


Never Have I ever

by NuclearNik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking Games, F/M, Flirting, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/pseuds/NuclearNik
Summary: Hermione finds herself playing a drinking game for two when everyone else splits and leaves her alone with the dangerously charming Sirius Black
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 19
Kudos: 144





	Never Have I ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frumpologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/gifts).



> For my sweet Frump! She requested Sirius/Hermione and drinking games.
> 
> There are probably too many commas. Please forgive me.

"Never have I ever been arrested."

Sure, Hermione had broken in and then back out of Gringotts but hadn't been caught.

That didn't count, right? Besides, she wasn't the same Hermione Granger she'd be in 1998. Things were different here.

With a smirk, the overly confident—too confident for his own good, if you asked her—leather jacket-wearing wizard splayed out beside her on the sofa raised his glass in the air before tipping it back, drawing her eyes to the line of his throat. 

Hermione found herself lingering on the corded muscles and the bob of his Adam's apple, so much so that when he'd finished and plunked the glass roughly on the coffee table, she was still staring.

"Take a good look, sweetheart. All of this," Sirius said, vaguely gesturing to himself, "is going to be walking right out the door if you don't act now."

Rolling her eyes, she scoffed. He'd been flirting with her all night, insisting that he was irresistible and _she_ would be the one to make the first move. Now that all the people that had once been gathered round the table were scattered elsewhere, tucked away in the kitchen or outside smoking, he doubled his efforts.

They were the only two still playing the game, though at this point, it wasn't much of a game, but more like a confession with whisky acting as the priest.

The git kept working slightly suggestive notions into his "never have I ever's," and the longer they played, the farther away her decision to stay strong and resist the tempting sweet-talker beside her seemed. She could barely see it now, instead bombarded with not entirely unwelcome mental images of what could happen if she just _gave in_.

"Right, my turn now." The smarmy grin on his face didn't bode well for her as he grabbed the neck of a forgotten beer bottle sitting on the table and sunk back into the cushions.

"Never have I ever been so incredibly obstinate in the face of such a catch."

A loud laugh burst from her before she could control it, somehow simultaneously amazed at his pure cheek in the face of her continued rejection and just a little bit charmed by it.

"You are nothing if not persistent, you wanker."

Wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, he opened his mouth, probably to allude to the size of what he might be wanking or something equally as vulgar, but she didn't give him the chance.

Quick as a wink, she sat up and turned, swinging her leg over his lap until she was sitting in it and twining her arms behind his neck. 

The dumbstruck look on his face lasted for a few beats before he jumped into action, hands landing on her hips as he slid his fingers beneath her shirt and feathered his thumbs over her skin.

She stared at him, face hovering just a breath away from his. She waited, but he didn't move, just smirked up at her and said, "Told you it'd have to be you, darling."

Before she could second guess herself, she pressed her mouth to his, letting out a breathy little sigh as he eagerly responded, tongue tracing along the seam of her lips as they sat there devouring each other. 

It was good, too good, really. So good she felt like she was dreaming when she pulled back and glanced at the stairs, hoping he'd get the hint.

His fingers tightened just a touch on her hips, drawing her attention back to him. He looked earnest as he spoke. "You sure? I'm fine right here. Never underestimate the value of a little heavy petting on the sofa."

Chuckling under her breath, she leaned in again, soft and slow and sweet this time, hands curling around his shoulders and fingers twisting in the slick material of his jacket. 

"I'm sure," she whispered against his lips, outright giggling when he managed to stand with minor fumbling and her still in his arms.

A couple of people she didn't recognize were seated on the stairs talking, blocking the way up.

Sirius tightened his grip on her and headed their way, saying, "Clear a path, mates."

When they made it upstairs unscathed but for a few minor bumps into the wall when she'd grabbed his face and kissed him some more, he tossed her on the bed and she giggled again, thinking that it had been far too long since she'd let herself have fun.


End file.
